


Missing you

by Sylencia



Series: Cor's precious boy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, plot is hidden somewhere don't look for it, tumblr prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Prompto misses his lover too much and decides to show up by his door in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but his pajamas. Cor can't say he's glad to be woken up at 4am when he's as tired as he is.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeejaschocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by Jeejachocolate (jeejacoffee) for the Prompt List #1 Imagines
> 
> She gave me 2 options and since I couldn’t decide, I wrote both. And they’re linked. First time writing them but I had lots of fun with them and I ship totally ship them together.
> 
> Here's the first part. Next will come soon.

“What do you want Prompto ?”

To say he was tired was an understatement. Cor was exhausted. From his day training with the Glaives and taking care of the rookies, those were always bad to deal with to begin with. But also because he had been woken up at 4am by the insistent knocking at his door. He did try telling the visitor off, insulting them from all over the flat, as he was lying in bed and trying to sleep, he tried ignoring them. Nothing worked. And Cor realized it meant only one thing : it probably was very important.

Finding Prompto on the threshold wasn’t what he braced himself for. He had expected Clarus or one of the crownguards, ready to take him somewhere for some official reason and sure, they could have called him beforehand but. Sometimes, they didn’t, when the matter was too important, they’d rather come for him right away. So, to see the kid in his pyjamas, who consisted in a tank top and trunks only, in front of his door ? It pissed him off. Prompto was well aware of how little sleep he usually got. He knew better than to wake him up.

Good thing he wasn’t living in the Citadel, Cor told himself as he stared at the kid hard, almost glaring. He didn’t stop, when Prompto seemed to be shrinking under the intensity of his gaze, because he was angry with him. And what kind of people went all over Insomnia wearing nothing but their pyjamas ? Sure, Prompto had put some shoes on, and a jacket but it was stupid. Anyone could have recognized him. He was the Prince’s best friend, after all. What would people say, if they knew this was how he behaved ?

“I wanna cuddle,” Prompto pouted, crossing his arms to give himself a tough look but it didn’t suit him. The kid was too cute for that, with his angelic looks and his baby blue eyes.

But Cor couldn’t help pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment.

“You come to my place and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” He asked, in a very, very calm tone, despite how angry he was still.

“I missed you,” Prompto breathed out and he finally stepped in, slowly closing the door behind him. “Haven’t seen you all week. I know you’re busy but ..”

Cor interrupted him with a sigh and Prompto stepped closer, resting his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes. Cor knew he shouldn’t feel guilty like he was at the moment, he knew it. His work was important, after all, he was close with the Citadel, and the King himself. Not only as a guard but he was part of the security team, and it was his job to make sure the other guards would be fit for their job. That was taking a lot of time indeed and he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he saw the kid in a .. private setting. He knew how bad it was but .. But Prompto knew, from the very start, that this might happen. He knew and yet, he was very insistent, when he stated that he wouldn’t mind, that he would be happy either way. Looking down at Prompto again, Cor was aware that Prompto wasn’t unhappy at the moment, or at least, he wasn’t showing it but .. But he wanted to spend time with him and he came all the way across Insomnia for him.

It took him a moment to finally wrap both arms around the kid, to give in. More than it should have and Cor kissed the top of Prompto’s head gently, he caressed his back with a slow motion of the hand. Prompto always felt so tiny, while in his arms and tonight was no exception. Maybe it was because of the age gap between them, or just because of how so very different they were in terms of body mass and such. Cor didn’t really know. He stopped caring when he realized how much he did like the kid, that he wasn’t only wanting him for what his body might offer.

He was so very in love with Prompto and the feeling was obviously mutual. But their situation didn’t allow them to live their romance out in the open. Not with how close to the royal family they were. It wouldn’t be seen like a good thing by the public.

“I apologize,” Cor eventually muttered, helping the kid out of his jacket and keeping him close because the night wasn’t that warm and it probably had felt cold for Prompto to travel Insomnia’s streets by feet as he didn’t own a car. “Of course you can stay over.”

A sound escaped Prompto’s throat, between a moan and a hum and Cor grabbed his chin between his thumb and index, to have him tilt his face up, he kissed him oh so gently. There wasn’t much he could think about at the moment anyways, he did miss Prompto just the same. He never imagined he’d be so .. happy with him, he honestly thought Prompto would want to have a ride with him in a bed and be gone by morning but he stayed. And Cor realized that he had missed this kind of things in his life, he realized how lonely he used to be, as his relationship with Prompto lasted.

“Let’s get to bed now, baby,” Cor then whispered, dragging the kid to his bedroom and Prompto followed happily, almost purring behind him. And he was snuggling between the sheets, grabbing his favorite pillow for himself before Cor could even start undressing again. But Prompto shifted into his arms as soon as he was in bed and Cor caressed his hair slowly, kissing his forehead and trying to keep his feelings at bay. He didn’t like, when they showed too much and Prompto never missed an opportunity to call him out for his softness.

“You don’t look so tired,” Cor eventually pointed out. No, definitely, Prompto didn’t look tired. He was looking very much awake and knowing the kid, it was a bad sign. For Prompto usually was a ball of energy and Cor did like it. But it was too early in the morning to deal with this at the moment, he still was exhausted and he wanted to sleep.

“You can sleep,” Prompto assured him with a slight blush. “I’m not really in the mood to sleep, that’s all.”

Cor stared for a moment, fighting hard the need to ask what mood was Prompto in, as his answer was very much oriented for him to ask but he lost that fight when the kid started leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw, one leg wrapped around his hips.

“What mood are you in ?” Cor questioned but the moment he asked, he knew he was going to regret it. For at least a minute.

“I’ve missed you,” Prompto said again, purring and Cor resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the way Prompto started to suckle at the skin of his neck. How oblivious could he be ? Of course, Prompto would want to have sex. Cuddling only ever was an excuse and he should have known better. It was typical, after all, as Prompto was very, very hungry when it came to sex. He was. And Cor usually didn’t mind but it was late ..

“I’m too tired for this,” Cor told the younger man in a definite tone and he frowned when Prompto pouted at him. “Ask again tomorrow morning.”

“But it is now that I want you,” Prompto all but whined, he sighed in a dramatic way. “I walked all the way across Insomnia in my pyjamas for you. It’s been a week !”

“I’m busy,” Cor reminded him, in a hard tone. “And you could have worn some proper clothes. What if someone recognized you ?”

“Don’t care,” Prompto mumbled, now hiding against Cor’s neck. “I want you.”

Here it was again. Prompto’s oh so clingy side and Cor could have been annoyed with it, as he truly was tired and would gladly go back to sleep but .. that side of his younger lover was such a turn on for him. To know Prompto wanted him so much despite their age difference, despite how older he was. And he wanted him dearly, giving his whole self to him without shame, with little blushing and very little restraints, always. It had surprised Cor so much, at first, he had doubted he was even sincere but .. with time, Cor learned that Prompto very much wanted him and him only. And Cor could never resist him for too long.

But Cor couldn’t forget about their beginnings. Prompto had been inexperienced, when they first found themselves in a compromising situation after weeks of awkward flirting from the kid’s side and a lot of stupid innuendos. He did blush a lot, at first, unsure what he was supposed to do, he had a very few lovers in the past. Cor had been forced to guide him, to show him how it was done, to show him what he liked, even.

Now ? Now Prompto was confident with his skills and Cor often found himself taken aback with his neediness. But he knew he caused this. He made Prompto hungry for his cock by showing him how it was properly done. And the kid was right. It had indeed been a week, since the last time they fucked. It never really was that long, before. Sure, he had been busy but he could have found time for his young lover. He could have made time for him but he didn’t. No wonder Prompto was looking so in need for a ride tonight.

“Daddy, please,” Prompto eventually whined and he pressed his body against Cor’s without shame, hands going for his hair and scratching, as his hair was too short to grab. And Cor did love having his skin scratched, when sex became a little rough but it wasn’t what finished to convince him. It was the way Prompto called him and Cor groaned, grabbing a handful of his lover’s perfect butt, he pulled him into a rough kiss.

Cor knew he shouldn’t be that affected by that name, especially with how weirded out he had been at first but he soon realized how much he liked it. And Prompto knew very well how to use it against him.

“What is it baby ?” Cor rasped, trying to hide how it turned him on. Prompto might be able to break all of his resolves but it didn’t mean he should go down without a fight. Prompto was going to beg for what he wanted tonight. That much was obvious.

“Please, fuck me Daddy,” Prompto huffed, rubbing his hips against his, snuggling into his arms as he kept kissing his neck and grabbing what he could. It was funny to Cor in a way, as it was so easy to turn him into a needy mess. But it was part of their usual games. And Prompto often asked for more.

“Have you been good ?” Cor asked after a moment, cupping his lover’s butt to pull him closer, so he could feel the way his cock was turning hard already. Sure, he had been exhausted before but he was feeling very much awake now, with his boy pulling at all the right strings.

“Very good,” Prompto nodded quickly, he offered him a bright smile like only he could pull and it made Cor chuckle.

“Because I heard that the prince’s friend broke a vase again this week,” Cor gently teased, nuzzling at Prompto’s neck, biting his skin. He knew Prompto was a bit clumsy sometimes, especially when he was nervous and from what Clarus said, this time, it was because the King showed up out of the blue and Prompto still freaked out a little when it came to his Majesty. No wonder he broke a vase again. Thankfully, this one wasn’t as expensive as the previous one.

“Wasn’t my fault,” Prompto mumbled, hiding a blush against his shoulder, he chuckled nervously. “I swear, Daddy.”

“Mmh,” Cor hummed, rolling Prompto on his back, pinning him to the bed with his weight only. But the look in Prompto’s eyes was so full of lust already, full of need as he was spreading his legs without shame, showing how much he wanted him. And he was beautiful, as the Moon was giving them the light they needed, making his fair skin glow a little and his freckles stand out. Cor couldn’t help thinking how lucky he was, sometimes, when he looked at that boy. He did have lovers in the past, but none were nearly as cute as Prompto was. None of them ever were so adorable either and Cor couldn’t have resisted him for a long time.

“Alright, baby,” Cor eventually gave in,kissing the younger’s neck, pushing his hard-on against Prompto’s thigh. “Let’s say you were good.”

“Yes,” Prompto breathed out, quickly nodding as Cor ran his hands along his sides, to grab his hips in a bruising hold, claiming Prompto’s lips again. Oh, how hot his lover’s body was feeling under his, how so pliant and Cor couldn’t think about sleeping anymore. He knew he had been fooled with Prompto’s manners and neediness but he couldn’t deny how much he wanted this as well. How much he had missed his boy, all week long and he could sleep later. Maybe. Even if he had to be at the Citadel by 8.

Prompto’s tank top soon was gone, thrown across the bedroom and Cor focused his attention on his lover’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. Prompto whined, he hiccupped as Cor bit them one after the other. He loved the sounds that escaped Prompto’s throat in these moments, he loved to hear how much Prompto was enjoying himself and there was little that could stop him when they went at it. Very little. Probably the King himself only, if anything.

When Prompto’s nipples were very much abused, red as possible and too hard under his teeth, Cor moved until he could kiss his lover’s flat belly, mouthing at his soft skin happily and it made Prompto giggle a little as he was so ticklish. Cor didn’t shave after all and his stubble probably was scratching his skin just the right way. Cor took his sweet time to leave marks there. He liked to mark Prompto when they met, for Prompto to remember who he belonged to. It wasn’t exactly needed, seeing how Prompto often stated that no other man could make him that happy but Cor knew the truth behind his words. Prompto loved to be marked, he loved sending pictures of his bruised skin to him once in a while and Cor did enjoy receiving these pictures. Even when in the middle of a meeting with the King, despite how uncomfortable it made him sometimes.

It was only when he mouthed at Prompto’s cock over his trunks that Prompto started to be very loud. Very much so and Cor smiled up at him, he licked his lips.

“Hey baby,” Cor whispered, trying to catch Prompto’s attention a little. “You won’t come just now, will you ? I’ll be very disappointed if you do,” he stayed, with a fake frown. “And I might have to punish you if you do.”

“I won’t, Daddy,” Prompto promised with clouded eyes as he was panting and sweating a lot already, his body was hot as hell despite how he only was lying on his back. A pillow princess tonight, it seemed but Cor was going to make him work a little, later. For now, all he wanted was to taste him again, to make him squirm under his touch and Cor smiled, when Prompto moaned as he pulled his trunks away, as they soon joined the pile of discarded clothed on the bedroom’s floor.

“Good boy,” Cor praised him with a soft smile, his lips so close to his lover’s cock. Oh, how he loved to tease him, so very much so, as it never failed to turn Prompto into a needy mess, just the way he liked.

“Please, Daddy,” Prompto begged, squirming and grabbing the sheets around him. “Please !”

The way Prompto whined when Cor finally wrapped his lips around his head went straight to his cock and he closed his eyes, as he swallowed the rest of it. Almost immediately, Cor settled more comfortably on the bed, between his younger lover’s legs and he smiled as Prompto placed his thighs on top of his shoulders, as Cor was sucking his cock slowly. As Prompto kept moaning, Cor looked up at him with a soft smile, he couldn’t help loving the sight.

Prompto, in all his naked glory, his skin reddened where he sucked it, glowing with sweat and looking already so close. And Cor didn’t wait longer, to go for Prompto’s hole as he kept sucking him, just to tease but he stopped quickly.

Without waiting, he pulled back with a crooked smile, he tilted his head to the side as Prompto was voicing his frustration and he waited for the kid to open his eyes again.

“Naughty, naughty boy,” Cor chided and this time, Prompto blushed hard. “How long were you playing with your butt before you came to me, mh ?” He asked, in a teasing tone. “Is it why you came ? Because you couldn’t get off on yourself ?”

Prompto whined, he bit his lips and an embarrassed chuckle escaped him. But he couldn’t hide the truth, as his entrance already was thoroughly lubed and stretched.

“I missed you,” Prompto said again, he giggled as Cor teased him a little with his major finger and he smiled as Prompto shivered under his touch. “But Daddy’s cock feels better than toys.”

“Even the pink one ?” Cor asked, knowing it was Prompto’s favorite and Prompto laughed, this time.

“Yes,” he nodded, with no embarrassment. Cor offered him this one, knowing Prompto had a whole of collection of toys and they did play with them, once in a while. Not tonight, though. Prompto woke him up in the middle of the night for sex ? He was going to have it.

“Such a shame,” Cor sighed, nuzzling at Prompto’s cock, as he was pushing a finger into him, smiling as there was no resistance at all. He was going to have to add lube a little later, of course, his cock wouldn’t slide in as easily as a finger but it was fine for now. And Prompto squirmed until Cor added another finger and started sucking at his cock again.

“Harder Daddy,” Prompto choked as he already was clenching hard around his fingers and Cor gave him what he wanted by pushing hard against his prostate, knowing well that Prompto already had teased it a lot before he came. He was even amused that Prompto came to him for sex, pretending he only wanted to cuddle. But he didn’t mind. He wasn’t insecure about their relationship, he knew there was more than sex between them.

They’d have the time to cuddle later, if needed.

Five minutes later, four fingers in with the add of some lube and his lips around Prompto’s balls, Cor couldn’t help smiling at the sight. Prompto was a proper mess on top of the bed now, trembling and voicing his frustration as he was very close but Cor had told him not to come just yet. Prompto didn’t always follow his orders but he was looking pliant tonight and Cor was having a lot of fun with it. It was these kind of nights when Cor wanted to pay with his boy as much as he could. Maybe he would. As a revenge for waking him up in the middle of the night, maybe.

“Don’t come,” Cor instructed again, as he was licking at the boy’s balls slowly, satisfied to see them tighten, to feel him clenching around his fingers and Prompto spasmed on the bed. A mess, really and Cor kept pulling his fingers out entirely before he pushed them in again, knowing how much Prompto liked it this way. He was close. So close now but Cor didn’t want to stop teasing him just yet, he didn’t want him to come right away and he continued with his ministrations until Prompto pulled himself away from him, panting and sitting up. But Cor knew the look in his eyes and he smirked. Prompto had wanted to follow his order and he had done so in order not to come.

Cor wiped his lips, as he couldn’t take his eyes away from his boy, he stretched, satisfied with himself, he rid himself of his last piece of clothing, letting his cock springfree and show how ready it was for his lover. And the hungry look in Prompto’s eyes was quite something.

“Now,” Cor smiled, settling into his pillows by Prompto’s side and tapping his lap with his hands. “Come sit in Daddy’s lap, baby.”

It took around ten seconds for Prompto to add lube on his cock and bury it deep into him, whining as the stretch was very different than with fingers, deeper as well and Cor tilted his head to the side as Prompto was obviously very close. It showed, with how he closed his eyes, with how he kept biting his lips and Cor pulled him closer into a kiss, he wrapped his arms around his waist as he did so, to help Prompto calm down a little. Prompto always was so enthusiastic when it came to sex and he was even more than that tonight but it was no wonder if he spent time playing with himself before he came and was unable to climax. Cor could only sympathize with the feeling. He knew how frustrating it could be. He spent a lot of time on his own after all.

Spending the night with Prompto for the first time made him realize how lonely be used to be.

“Here baby,” Cor whispered against his lover’s ear. “You just breath for now. I wouldn’t want you to faint again.”

It happened before. Cor couldn’t say he wasn’t a little proud of himself when it did but it had been a bit weird still.

And so they waited, until Prompto’s breathing was better, more even, until he was relaxing a little into his arms and Cor kissed his boy slowly, his arms wrapped around his shoulders as he did so. There wasn’t much more he could do at the moment, all he wanted was for Prompto to calm down until Prompto looked better and he smiled, moving his hands to Prompto’s hips and he rolled his with a crooked smile, making the younger man moan hard.

But fucking Prompto into the mattress wasn’t Cor’s goal for tonight. For Prompto had woken him up in the middle of the night for sex, he was going to have to take what he wanted, to do all the work. That’d be his little revenge, and for tomorrow’s mood as well, because Prompto knew he’d have to wake up early and join the Citadel like every morning. And knowing the younger man, it wasn’t going to be easy to leave the bed. It was never easy, with how clingy and lazy Prompto could be in the morning.

Prompto didn’t seem to be bothered with tonight’s setting, though. After one side glance, he braced his hands against his shoulders, moved until he was on his feet rather than his legs folded underneath him and he bit his lip, flushed a deep red because of how good he was feeling, as he started moving up and down his cock. Slowly at first, he was always slow even if they spent an hour messing around as foreplays. Even if he spent time playing with his toys before he came. Because Cor’s cock was thick and Prompto preferred to be careful, even despite how used to it he was.

Then, he increased the pace and Cor was able to relax against the headboard, keeping his hands on the boy’s narrow hips, his eyes roaming all over that body he loved so much. It was a wonder Prompto loved him so much, was even attracted to him to begin with. Cor knew most people only saw him as some solitary wolf, living on his own, gruff and cold, sometimes. If only they knew how happy he was, when Prompto was with him. If only they could see the truth of their relationship.

Well, Cor was pretty sure the prince knew it all, seeing the glances he often shot him during meetings, and his mysterious smiles but Cor didn’t mind, as long as it stayed a secret. For the Crown’s sake, of course. People couldn’t know how Cor the Immortal, loyal Marshal of the Crownsguard was in a romantic relationship with his Highness’ best friend. That .. wouldn’t go well.

Focusing on Prompto again, as Prompto’s forehead now was resting against his shoulder, as he was trembling, so close to his climax but holding back because Cor told him to, Cor couldn’t help the smirk on his lips as he kissed the boy’s soft skin. He could feel his own orgasm build up at an even pace, as Prompto now knew well what he liked best. He did and he kept clenching around him, each time he was pushing himself up until only the tip of his cock was inside him, before he took it all in again, down to the base, moaning everytime and whispering soft “Oh’s” and “Ah’s” and “Daddy’s” against his skin as he did so.

Cor never imagined such a nickname would please him that much. Never did and he was weirded out, at first. Now, it sometimes felt like he couldn’t do without it and he often imagined Prompto whisper it when he was masturbating, the days when they couldn’t see each other.

“P-please, Daddy,” Prompto was begging him now and he looked up, his lids heavy on his eyes and how lips parted as he couldn’t exactly breath properly anymore. “Please, let me come.”

Cor tried not to snort, he tilted his head to the side as he couldn’t help feeling amused toward his cutie and he kissed him gently, he smiled.

“Are you a good boy ?” He couldn’t help teasing again and Prompto whined in answer, he hid against his neck, his hips never stopped moving as he kept bouncing on top of his cock, desperate now and so very sensitive.

“Yes Daddy!” He exclaimed and before he could do anything else, Cor pushed on his knees, so he could lay Prompto down on his back, he thrusted into him roughly, knowing well that it was exactly what Prompto needed at the moment and it didn’t last long, before Prompto climaxed, crying out in pleasure as he did and spasming on top of the bed.

Cor nuzzled at his lover’s neck with a soft smile. He wasn’t done just yet but boy, did he love to watch Prompto come undone underneath him. There wasn’t much else he could do at the moment after all, as Prompto would be over sensitive for now and he spent a couple of minutes only caressing the younger man’s hair, waiting for him to come down from his high a little.

That was until Prompto opened his eyes again, panting, his eyes darkened in need and he addressed him a bright smile.

“Thank you Daddy,” he whispered, pushing the hair away from his sticky face and Cor groaned, as he kissed him, he shifted his hips until his still very hard cock was free again and he smiled. These words into his lover’s mouth made him want to come so hard but if Prompto had been playing with his toys before he came to him, he probably was going to be very sore in the morning and Cor could be rough with Prompto but he didn’t want to hurt him. Never. Not even when they were playing with ropes and paddles.

Instead, he shifted, kneeling up until he wasn’t far from Prompto’s face and he couldn’t help feeling so good when Prompto’s only reaction was to look at him in the eyes with no shame, waiting for what was to come. They didn’t need words, for this, Prompto was well aware of what Cor had in mind and it was something he usually enjoyed very much.

Tonight was no exceptions it seemed, as Cor started jerking off right over his face and Prompto’s smile widened, never looking away. It didn’t last long, before Cor reached his climax as well, too turned on with the situation despite how common it might be. He groaned, as he came, as his semen landed on his lover’s face, it made Prompto giggle, like it often did and Cor sat back on his heels, closing his eyes as pleasure rushed all over his body, burning his veins and making the world spin all around him.

A moment passed, during which the two of them didn’t talk, didn’t move either. There was nothing to be said anyways and Cor didn’t feel like moving anyways. All he wanted was to enjoy the moment and he shivered hard when he felt Prompto caress his leg, when he felt fingers trail up and down the inside part of his thigh.

“You made such a mess,” Prompto eventually whispered and it took a minute for Cor to finally open his eyes and he chuckled as he couldn’t help thinking that he did, indeed, as his semen was almost all over Prompto’s face, even forcing him to keep one of his eyes closed and Cor hurried to grab some tissues so he could wipe it all off, he then threw them away and settled next to the kid, pulling him into his arms to kiss him. Prompto didn’t need more to moan, half climbing on top of him, kissing back hard and running his fingers through his short hair as he did so.

And Cor was happy. Sure, he was going to be tired, tomorrow, he probably was going to be in a bad mood because of the little sleep left for him to have but it was worth it. All the bad things were worth it, if, in return, Prompto could be smiling at him the way he was right now and Cor never thought he’d ever be that cheesy around someone but here he was, with his sunshine boy.

They did end up cuddling, after a moment, after enough strength returned to them to use the bed as it was supposed to be used and Cor possessively kept his arms wrapped around his lover as he was falling asleep again, his nose buried in golden locks and his whole body at rest, now. For he had missed his cutie as well. And he hoped they’d ever be able to see each other more often that once a week. It was going to be difficult of course but they could manage.

Cor was sure of it.


End file.
